


Do a Barrel Roll

by ashinan



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 10:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashinan/pseuds/ashinan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony won't admit it, but he gets a kick out of ignoring Steve's advice, especially if it gets him tackled and held down on the mats again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do a Barrel Roll

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble

Tony rolls, body hitting the mat with a hard  _thump_ , but he’s back on his feet before Steve can take another step. The room is stifling, hot and enclosed and the mats are sticking under Tony’s feet. Tony slides back when Steve advances, a loose grin on his face. Steve lunges forward, Tony dodges, Steve catches his foot around Tony’s calf, sending him down again. Tony rolls and stands up.

“You have to stop doing that,” Steve says, breathing evenly. Tony is huffing like he’s had the best sex of his life, and really, sparring with Steve  _kind of_  is like having the best sex of his life but he’s stopping that train of thought because  _no_ , he’s not allowed to go there. Not yet at least.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Tony steps to the side, fists raised defensively, but Steve doesn’t move, hands hanging loose at his sides. Tony frowns, dropping his guard slightly, and Steve moves  _fast_ , barreling into him and they both go down. Tony grunts at the impact, doubled by Steve who lands on his chest. He catches Tony’s wrists when Tony goes to hit him, grinning when Tony tries to buck him off.

And Tony effectively ignores the slice of heat that runs up his spine when Steve pushes him back down again, fingers digging bruises into his wrists. He's not thinking about it. He's not thinking about how that would feel in a bed, sans clothes, with Steve keeping him pinned. He's not _allowed_  to think about it. Nope.

Steve doesn't notice his inner dilemma. “Rolling. You’re hurting your back whenever you do it. Yes, it’s useful in some situations, but every time you dodge you don’t have to tumble around.” Steve releases him, sitting back on Tony’s thighs. Tony bites his lip at the sensation.

He babbles to save face. “So, in other words, the whole ‘do a barrel roll’ thing is a moot point here. I mean, if I was in the Iron Man suit it would be  _hilarious_  if you said that because I  _could_ do a barrel roll but on the ground it’s more difficult and I’m not in the suit and I’ve lost you, haven’t I?”

Sighing, Steve stands up, offering Tony his hand. “I’m learning your pop culture references, Tony. And that one I got.”

As soon as Tony is on his feet, Steve makes his move and Tony dodges. Just for kicks, he does another tumble, laughing when Steve tackles him to the mat again. 


End file.
